This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to wireless electronic devices.
Electronic devices often include wireless circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, tablet computers, and other devices often contain antennas for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form wireless circuitry in electronic devices that is completely immune to environmental effects. As a result, antennas and other wireless circuits may experience variations in performance under different operating conditions. If, for example, an electronic device is resting against a metal table top, an antenna in that device may be loaded differently than when the electronic device is operated in free space.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with wireless circuitry that that can better accommodate changes in operating environment.